


My. proud and joy

by teaflowerth6t



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex, hard sex, i love my mommy she a police, very secx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaflowerth6t/pseuds/teaflowerth6t
Summary: haruhi.  like kyoya a lot. she think that     kyoya dont not lke her back because his dad mean to him and stuff and he has to run the ogtori companey that very very sad ;-:. but little she knew, kyoa like her back a lot and he very sad too because he think like. haruhi       that she not like him too.very cute lovw story 2020 warninh lot of sex in thia be careful kidsmy mom is a police girl she arrest mean. people i love    mom   if you loveyour mom subscrie to down below and like   no bully
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

haruhi: i hate thia. club alot tamamki very annoying to me why he do that?

kyoya: *cumes in host,,club*

Haruhi: *look at him with blushing eyes and lip and tooth* wow he so handome better than tamaki how they are friends? kyoya is the only reason why i still in host club ahhhh i love him lotssd *heart eye emoji*

kyoua: *look at haruhi in secx and love surprieyse* *think in heaf* wow she cute i like her I love haruhi so much she ery cute. 

haruhie: hi kyoya how was you're daey?

kyoyka: it was very fun like I watch RYan's toy review and DanTDm and Onisi.on ery cool and fun I went to prrom today too I stay for 3 hours staright 

Haruhi: wow that sounds very fun!, *blushes and pause*

Tamaki: haruhi do your work now hahha *bees annoying a lot* 

kyoya: *laugha* 

i hope you enjoy.like and subscribe down below.please dont say mean thingto me am top of my class my mom a police and she will take you to jail for bullying if you say mean thing so yeah bye


	2. sex pary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning there sec in . this part a lot not suitble for kid under 9 like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning there sec in . this part a lot not suitble for kid under 9 like me

kyoyua: haruhiw meet me at back of clas let us play watch minecraft amd talk 

haruhi: ok

kyoya: let us go

*haruhi and kyoya go to the back of school warninh lot of sex in this part gotta watch out XD haha poopi hesad*

*goea to the back of the school*

haruhi:what are yoi doing

kyoa: *kisses takes shirt*

haruhi: takexz pants off and reveals his private puts in in her privatw

haruhi: yes

kyoya: cum*

haruhi: cums*

kyoya: i have crush on yoi

haruhie: really? thanks i like u 2

kyoya; let go on date and watch minecfat 

haruhi: ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning there sec in . this part a lot not suitble for kid under 9 like me


	3. I love m,om  shes a police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my mom. works at police stitioan

*they ay mcdonalds fortheir date. Thye eat*

Kyoya: mmm this big mac . is delishous

haruhu: yes it very goo d i susbribe to mcdoanal youtobe chanel 

robber: *cum in restarrut* give me mney bicth

haruhi: ah omg *hits hem*

robber: *spalp her . in eyes lip and teeth* 

kyoya: no omng

haruhi: not breath*

plaese no hate. my mommy is a police gil and her boss Jessica will arrest you for bullying and . abuse subscribe down below


End file.
